


Simply adorable.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Joan is fed up waiting for John to bring  Kayleigh  to visit.





	Simply adorable.

“ This is the fourth time John “ Joan remarked, exasperation clearly evident in her voice.

“ I know mum but I'd forgotten myself,  Kayleigh had it in her phone diary luckily enough “

“ So not even after work then ?” 

“ Sorry mam, but I reckon I'll be about two hours all told, so I'll work late to make them up, Kayleigh will get the tram and bus back “ 

“ You promised it would be this week, after calling off last Thursday “ 

“ C'mon mam, be fair eh , her niece fell down stairs and broke her wrist, it weren't our fault, were it ?, she's really close to her niece “

“ No, I'll give you that, but honestly John if our Paul, Claire and the kids hadn't met her at Rose's a few times, I'd think she was a figment  of your imagination. I'm bloody fed up other people telling me how wonderful my sons girlfriend is” 

“ They said that did they ?” John chuckled 

“ And more, they can't believe how nice she is, fabulous they said. Bloody stunning was Paul's opinion “ 

“ Really ?” John smiled to himself.

“ Really , Nana Rose is already referring to her as “ our Kayleigh “ and making all sorts or plans “

John chuckled .

“ Its bloody unfair John, your poor widowed mother not meeting her “ 

“ She's dying to meet you too mum “

“ Aye so you say “ 

“ She is honestly “

“ Well make it soon John okay ?” 

“ Okay mam, I promise okay , look I'll have to hang up , that's me at the physiotherapists now, love you ta ra “

“ Love y……” 

The phone call ended when John switched the car off.

 

“ Right “ said Joan “ If the mountain won't come to what's their name, then what's her name will go to the mountain , or oh whatever  “ 

She went upstairs and got changed, not too. dressy but she certainly wasn't going to meet Kayleigh in her gardening clothes.

 

Joan rarely went to John's store for shopping, she had a Co op nearby and had to pass a Waitrose and Asda to get there, but she did go on occasion, and she knew some of the staff from formal occasions, however she only wanted to meet one particular member today.  She parked her white Fiesta as close to the door as possible, “ well why walk more than you need to “ . It was a nice sunny day , so she put on her Audrey Hepburn sunglasses and walked in, she lifted a basket, she wasn't intending on buying much .

“ Hello Missus Redmond “ a young blonde said as she walked past heading out. 

“ Bugger” Joan said taking her glasses off and thrusting them in her handbag. 

 

She knew Kayleigh worked on promotions and she'd seen a photograph of the little redhead so surely she wouldn't be that hard to find . She wasn't. There was a small group of people around the promotions stall, and every now and again Joan glimpsed a head of fiery red hair amongst it. Joan walked over as the throng dispersed.  Kayleigh was filling small sample cups with orange liquid from a large jug, she beamed a beautiful smile when she noticed Joan.

“ Would you like to try some madam ?, pro vitamin powder supplement, more palatable than the name” 

“ That wouldn't be difficult “ Joan idly replied.

“ Good stuff they say “ 

“ They always do love, don't they ?“

Kayleigh looked at Joan, 

“ Do I know you ?” 

“ We've never met love” 

“ You remind me of someone “ 

“ I'm often told that , anyway what's this stuff for ? “ 

“ Add it to any fruit juice or squash, and the vitamins in it will promote a feeling of health and vitality, makes you feel like a new woman, or revitalise a tired man, for your husband perhaps?”

“ Need to be strong love, I buried him last year. Sorry, I shouldn't joke about such things “

“ I'm so sorry and you seem so young if I might say so ?” Kayleigh said genuinely sympathetically. 

“ Oh you might say so any time love “ Joan said smiling.

“ Have you tried it, has it perked up your husband?”  Joan asked to keep the conversation going.

“ Oh I'm not married, but I do have a wonderful boyfriend, and I wouldn't change a bit of him and seeing him everyday perks me up “ 

Joan stood and smiled. 

“ I'm sure I know you “ Kayleigh said again.” You definitely remind me of someone I know “

Joan sniggered and Kayleigh immediately knew who she sounded like.

“ Your Missus Redmond aren't you ?” Kayleigh asked smiling from ear to ear .

“ I'm so pleased to meet you at last Kayleigh love oh so pleased “ Joan said nodding.” call me Joan please , Missus Redmond is my mother in law”

“ Nana Rose, she's lovely, keeps John is his place “ Kayleigh remarked.

The normally non demonstrative Joan reached for and grabbed Kayleigh in a huge hug.

“ I thought I was never going to meet you “ 

“ We have tried but…….” Kayleigh said trying to apologise. 

“ I know, I know but hey here we are eh ?, at last “

Introductions over the two women stood for a while talking, and laughing both recognising an immediate rapport. 

“ Oh god here comes Mr. Thomson “ 

“ Dickwad Dave, don't you worry love “ Joan winked.” I've got this “

“ I think you've taken up enough of this customer's time Kitson “ 

Joan grinned and turned to face a shocked Dave,

“ I hope you're not trying to imply that Miss” she emphasised Miss “ Kitson is distracting me David, I am not easily distracted, and when she's had enough of my time I shall tell her “

“ Oh sorry Joan I ………” 

“ I haven't seen your wife Mary at chapel recently,  how is she ?” 

“ Oh she's fine thanks, better now, getting stronger every day “ 

“ I think I'll  make a point of seeing her “ 

“ She’d appreciate it, I'm sure “ 

“ Anyway Kayleigh as I was saying “ Joan turned back to a grinning Kayleigh “ Is Rachel still on the books here or not ?“ As she spoke she heard Dave walk away.

“ He didn't like that “ Kayleigh remarked.

“ He’ll get over it, he once told me his biggest fear was that John would develop my abrasive personality, cheeky bastard “ 

It took Kayleigh a while to stop giggling .

“ I'm due a break Joan, would you like to go for coffee ?”

“ I'd love it dear, absolutely love it “ Joan said smiling.

 

A few hours or so later John went to find Kayleigh, Helen had told him that she was getting a lift from a friend and was at the front door. His heart did a little dance in his chest when he laid eyes on her, she was standing smiling, when she saw him her smile got broader.

“ Hiya “ John pecked her on the cheek, not much but in relative terms, here on the shopfloor it was full on,and much appreciated. 

“ Hello handsome, hows your back ? “ 

“ Sore” 

“ I'll give it a special rub later if you like ?” 

“ And me back ?” John said winking.

“ No you dirty pig , just your back “ 

“ So no bus and no tram for you tonight then” 

“ No John “ she straightened his tie, as much to make physical contact as anything else. “ I'm getting a lift from a friend, oh here she is now”

“ Ready love ? “ Joan said .

“ Yes Joan I'm ready thank you “ Kayleigh said trying to suppress a giggle.

“ Mum ?” John said wide eyed.

“ So they say , anyway Johnathan, Kayleigh will be at mine, so come round when you're finished, and if you've been good you can have supper, I've got a quiche and Cadburys chocolate fingers, you can pretend you're ten again” 

“ Eh okay, I think “ He looked towards a widely grinning Kayleigh. 

“ Bye love “ Joan kissed his cheek.

“ Bye bye love “ Kayleigh followed suit.

He watched his mum and her new best friend walk away, chatting merrily, suddenly they stopped and Joan walked back to stand in front of him.

“ Adorable John , she is simply adorable, I love her already  “ she smiled, turned and walked away.

John stood smiling for a long time after that a long long time.


End file.
